


What Do You Want?

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Dhawan!Master, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Spoilers for Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Top Ruth Clayton (Doctor Who), alternative version of the kneel scene, of that episode in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Ordering Ruth to kneel is not a very good idea. Unfortunately for the Master, he only realizes this once it's too late.
Relationships: The Doctor | Ruth Clayton & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought about Ruth spanking Dhawan!Master before, but hadn't really considered writing a fic. Well, but now I was struck with inspiration for a ficlet, and they are great for it! He's a massive bottom and her top energies are off the charts, he wouldn't stand a single Chance against her. While Thirteen is still a top, you know Ruth would never have kneeled for him if she was in Thirteen's place. Well here's my version of what might've happened if Ruth had been in that situation 👀

The Doctor stared down at the short man in front of her. He had just stridden into the room, showing off his shiny shrink ray toy, probably thinking it would impress her. She was surprised he didn’t bring a speaker to play a pop song for his entrance, which might have been the only thing that could’ve made it more dramatic than it already was. Here he was, grinning from ear to ear, basking in the attention and fear of the onlookers. 

Scared was the last thing she would be in this situation, annoyed, angry, perhaps, but not even close to scared. And in regards to attention? Oh he was going to get _way_ more than he bargained for.

Ruth sighed and crossed her arms.

“...What do you want?”

He looked up at her, it seemed like he was unsure for a moment, then blurted out, “ _Kneel._ ”

She let out a snort, amused, yet unmoved by this ‘command’. 

His eyes flashed with fury as he got more wound up, unsatisfied with her utter refusal to cooperate.

“I’m serious! You will obey right now or, or, everyone dies! You-”

He seemed to hesitate, noticing that she’d started moving towards him.

Ruth’s voice was low and threatening.

“Oh are you now? Are you _sure_ that’s what's gonna happen?”

The Master stared in disbelief, as his anger slowly transformed into concern. It was too late when he realized he should’ve started to run.

~~

The attendees of the steam fair were getting to witness yet another fascinating demonstration. The taming of the brat. The previously intimidating man was now pinned over the larger woman’s lap, massively failing to keep a dignified air, receiving what looked like a very thorough spanking. His trousers and underwear were bunched around his flailing legs, leaving his bare bottom defenseless to a rapid series of slaps, which gradually turned the color of his cheeks a few shades redder than they’d been originally. 

After a while of using her hand, the woman paused and turned to a group of people beside her, inquiring if anyone was willing to lend a hairbrush. She immediately got several offers, she thanked everyone and took one of the thicker looking brushes. 

Once the flat side of this implement was used in the same way her hand had been a moment ago, the pitch of his wailing increased considerably. The sounds of yelping filled the hall, his current state was a stark contrast to just a few moments prior, when he had held the whole room in awe and terrified of what he would do next. He wriggled and kicked and struggled, but the woman’s aim was not thrown off a single time. When one of the man’s hands flew behind his back, unsuccessfully attempting to shield his now crimson hued backside, it was effortlessly trapped under her hand. As she tilted him forward, his thighs and lower buttocks were subjected to an impressive battering. The following reaction could be best described as a tantrum, he kicked his legs against the floor with such vigor, yelling and cursing at her, spouting all kinds of incomprehensible threats, swearing revenge, demanding to be released. It wasn’t surprising that he ran out of energy before she did. His screaming ceased, but the thrashing didn’t. Seemingly having come to terms with being trapped in this predicament, he endured the rest of the beating. He laid limp over the woman’s lap, occasional sniffs betraying his tears, which he kept wiping away with his free hand.

Eventually the woman relented and handed the brush back to its owner. The man was hauled back up to his feet and nearly fell over due to his legs being bound by his garments, which he promptly scrambled to pull back on. He stood by, red in the face, hands rubbing at his bottom, looking even smaller than he did before, as the woman apologized to the audience for the whole ordeal on his behalf. The spectacle ended when she grabbed hold of his wrists and handcuffed them behind his back, she once again apologized to the onlookers, before taking the shorter man by his ear and marching him out of the hall.

~~

At first the Master had refused to tell her the location of his Tardis, but it took only a little bit of _convincing_ A.K.A. offering a repeat of what had taken place at the steam fair hall, for her to get her hands on a time-travelling machine once again.

After that it didn’t take long for her to reunite with her own Tardis. She walked through it’s doors, the Master still in tow. Her companion was impressed, but not too shocked to see Ruth taking the other Time Lord by the scruff of the neck and dragging him along with her.

“Look who I found!” Ruth greeted her companion.

“Oh I see, was almost starting to get worried about you.”

“Oh, no need for that,” Ruth gave her companion a reassuring smile, “However, there is _someone_ here that _should_ be worried.”

She gave a pointed look to the Master, but he refused to meet her gaze, eyes fixated to the floor.

Ruth pushed the Master along and stood him against a wall.

“Stay here while the adults decide what we're gonna do with you _and_ how to clean up the messes you’ve caused.”

The Master didn’t seem to be okay with this, giving her an offended glare,

“I _won’t_ be _standing in a corner_!”

“Oh you will, unless you prefer to be put over my knee again?”

He didn’t seem to have further objections to this. He turned away from her, resigning to being forced to sulk in a corner like some naughty child.

When Ruth returned to the console, her companion couldn’t help asking.

“ _Have_ you decided on what you’re going to do with that one then?” they motioned to the subdued Master.

“I have a few options, but one is certain, he won’t be a bother to us again anytime soon.”


End file.
